


I Told You You'd Like It

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Shower Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker convinces Lester to engage in watersports... and then is rewarded with showersex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You You'd Like It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts), [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to telperion_15 for the beta.

Becker smiled as he watched Lester pull on his bonds, even though he had been told not to. He silently approached his blindfolded lover and grasped his hair, pulling his head back. Becker leaned in close to Lester's ear and hissed, “I told you not to struggle. I see you will need to be punished.” He grinned as Lester's cock twitched and filled at his words. 

Lester swallowed. “Yes, master.”

“Good boy.” Becker murmured as he released Lester and stepped back. He unzipped himself and eased his cock free. A smile appeared on his face as he considered his lover. “Keep your mouth closed.”

“What?” Lester barked before bowing his head in submission. 

“I said close your mouth,” Becker repeated. “Oh, and raise you chin.” 

“Becker...”

Becker twisted his fingers in Lester's hair and hissed, “Close your fucking mouth.” He released Lester with a little shove and waited for his response. He smiled when Lester only nodded in response and raised his chin as ordered. “Good boy.”

Becker stood back and aimed at Lester's thigh. His lover flinched as the first trickle hit his skin and Becker could see the strain in him, both to stay silent and to stay still. “You're doing great, love.” He aimed at Lester's chest and licked his lips at the sight. He wished he could piss across Lester's face but felt his lover would draw the line at him doing that. “You look absolutely fucking hot, love.” 

He smirked when Lester shook his head. “Don't deny it, James. Your bloody cock is still hard.” His grin widened and he directed his piss at Lester's groin. 

“Fuck!” Lester gasped as his hips jerked and he came, spurting against his belly and chest. 

Becker groaned, the sight of Lester on his knees and covered in come and piss was bloody lovely. He stroked himself hard and fast until he came over Lester. “I told you you'd like it.” 

“No need to crow about it.” Lester muttered, adding in a disgusted voice, “Turn the shower on. I'm all sticky.”

Becker nodded before remembering that Lester was still blindfolded. “Of course.” He untied Lester and helped him to his feet. “I'll wash your back if you want.”

“What do you think?” Lester tore off his blindfold and turned the water on. “And don't forget to wash yourself.”

Becker quirked an interesting eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't sit down for a week.”

****

Lester stood under the shower spray and let it soak him thoroughly. “I believe you said something about washing my back?”

Becker took his time soaping his lover, teasing him with his lips and hands. He wanted to see how long it took for Lester to lose his patience and fuck him. It didn't take long and Becker moaned as he was pinned against the shower wall. Fingers dipped into him and he felt Lester's amused snort on his wet skin. “I did tell you to prepare yourself, Becker.”

“Oh fuck.” Becker cried out as Lester's fingers twisted inside him. 

“That is the idea.” Lester murmured as he replaced his fingers with his cock. 

Becker grunted as Lester shoved in balls-deep without any warning. Hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as his lover pounded into him. Becker gave a wanton groan as Lester nailed his prostate over and over again. He shoved back for more and squeezed around Lester.   
Lester growled against his neck as he came, filling Becker's arse and collapsing against his back. Becker moaned and wiggled on Lester's softening cock. He needed to come so badly it hurt and moaned when Lester pulled free. “Please James. I need to come.” 

Becker moaned needily as he felt his cheeks opened and Lester's warm, talented tongue licked a stripe up his crack. He pushed back for more as he felt Lester's tongue dip into his arse and dance across his skin, teasing him before plunging into him. Becker was soon moaning and groaning as Lester teased and tormented him repeatedly. He felt his balls tighten and then gave a groan as Lester's hand squeezed around his cock. “Fuck, James. Let me come.”

Lester's snort sent shivers across Becker's skin but he appeared to have mercy on Becker, his hand stroking firmly as he continued to tongue-fuck him until he came. Becker collapsed on his knees and Lester claimed his mouth, shoving his tongue into Becker's mouth along with some of his come with it.


End file.
